Título: Final de Semana
by MaxG2005
Summary: J2 familyverse... Jensen e Jared são casados aqui nessa parte estão casados há 12 anos . Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E uma filha, Sophia, adotada. E todos precisam de uma pausa. Jensen resolve fazer uma surpresa para Jared no final de semana, Jared entretanto ...


Título: **Final de semana...**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E uma filha, Sophia, adotada. E todos precisam de uma pausa. Jensen resolve fazer uma surpresa para Jared no final de semana, Jared entretanto ... **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen, Jared e Robert. Eu disse que iria escrever mais coisas sobre essa família. E está aqui. Robert aqui está com dez anos e dessa vez não está presente na fic.E vcs perceberão que temos outro membro na família.  
**

**A primeira parte dessa história está aqui:  w w w. fanfiction s/8112028/1/ (retire os espaços e copie e cole na barra de endereços) .. A primeira parte se chama "Dia das Mães". A segunda se chama "E existem as perguntas". Estou fazendo disso um "verse". Pode ser lida separadamente. **

**QUINTA-FEIRA**

Nem sempre é fácil manter a faísca acesa. Jensen sabe disso muito bem. Com o trabalho de ambos, filhos, coisas da família e alguns pequenos desastres que estão constantemente exigindo a atenção deles, Jensen ultimamente sente como se Jared e ele tivessem chegado naquele ponto onde eles só veem um ao outro à noite, por cerca de cinco minutos, e nesses minutos eles só tem o assunto dos filhos para falar antes que caem dormindo, exaustos.

E esse é exatamente o problema de Jensen. Ele está de saco cheio de sentir saudade de Jared. Os dias passam e ele não pode se lembrar da última vez que ele teve mais que dez minutos sozinho com Jared onde a conversa não terminou sendo sobre filhos, trabalho, coisas familiares, agenda, consultas médicas, desastres domésticos, tarefas de escolas, etc. Ele sentia falta de apenas abraçar e beijar seu marido sem alguém entrar gritando pela porta sobre algum jogo estúpido no vídeo game, ou alguém pedir ajuda a eles para ficar com as crianças, ou alguém da escola ligando dizendo que uma das crianças se machucou ou se meteu em brigas e Jensen e Jared precisavam ir encontrar o diretor da escola ou o médico das crianças. Sem contar que seus clientes brotam do chão, não na mesma proporção que o dinheiro, afinal, um defensor público não ganha nem um terço do que ganha um advogado de uma grande firma. Mas isso não importa, o dinheiro e a ambição deixaram de ser importantes para Jensen, muito tempo atrás. E eles não tinham problemas com dinheiro, Jensen tinha um bom emprego na defensoria pública e o restaurante de Jared ia muito bem, obrigado. Eles estavam bem financeiramente. Esse não era o ponto.

Jensen jogou sua caneta em cima da mesa, passou a mão pelos cabelos, incapaz de se concentrar no caso do Sr. Bloom, quando ele está mais focado em seus próprios problemas. Ele não poderia se concentrar na briga do casal sobre o divórcio quando o que ele realmente desejava era roubar Jared para longe daqui e apenas ir para algum lugar desconhecido... Jensen fechou seus olhos fortemente e disse a si mesmo para voltar a se concentrar no seu trabalho.

Mas era tarde demais. A imagem de Jared nu na cama, se submetendo aos desejos e caprichos de Jensen, gemendo e se contorcendo debaixo dele, tinham já feito sua marca no cérebro de Jensen e se recusava a ir para longe. Em sua mente, Jensen podia se ver tocando Jared, podia sentir sua mão correr pelo peito e barriga de Jared, acariciar em volta do umbigo de Jared, podia sentir os pelos na região da virilha.. Uhummm, aquela virilha, onde tinha a coisa mais deliciosa e então...

- Jensen? – chocado pela voz de Jared, Jensen fechou rapidamente seus arquivos.

- Sim? – Jensen escorregou sua cadeira para mais perto da mesa, e esperava que Jared não pedisse algo que necessitasse que ele se levantasse e que pudesse mostrar quão excitado ele estava, mas ele não teve que se preocupar, porque Jared sequer dispensou um olhar para ele.

- Desculpe, o caminhão de entregas atrasou e eles estão descarregando apenas _agora_. Você pega as crianças na escola. Eu quero estar lá no restaurante e ver essa maldita entrega. A última vez a conta não bateu com o que eles entregaram e eu não quero repetir o erro. E eu não confio em ninguém mais para fazer isso. – ele diz e Jensen sente um ligeiro aborrecimento vir a tona. Desde quando o seu trabalho é tão dispensável que ele pode simplesmente largar tudo e cumprir qualquer ordem que Jared dê a ele?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar as crianças – Jensen responde suavemente, esperando que ele possa ganhar ao menos um beijo de Jared. Outra vez, ele fica desapontado. Jared sai correndo pela porta afora, como se um demônio o estivesse perseguindo e desaparece da vista de Jensen. O desapontamento logo se transforma em irritação e Jensen bufa, percebendo que sua excitação se foi. Ele se levanta, pega sua jaqueta, as chaves do carro e sai.

A primeira parada é para pegar Sophia. E isso é o que, tediosamente, sua vida se tornou. Crianças e trabalho. Trabalho e crianças. Tudo bem, talvez isso não é completamente justo. Ele sabe que no momento em que ele abraçar Sophia e Robert, no momento em que ele os sentir seus filhos o abraçando de volta, no momento que ele olhar nos lindos olhos de Robert e no lindo sorriso desdentado de Sophia ele não estará entediado, irritado ou com raiva, mas certamente ele ainda vai sentir falta de estar sozinho com Jared e fazer todas as aquelas coisas sujas, depravadas que ele tem certeza que é melhor permanecer por baixo dos lençóis.

Dirigindo o carro rumo à escola de Sophia ele percebe pela milionésima vez que ele ama Jared até o fundo de sua alma, mas ele está mesmo cansado de esperar por qualquer pequeno momento de afeto ou atenção de Jared, que parece muito ocupado ultimamente sequer para notar a existência de Jensen. E para isso, existe apenas um remédio: ligar para sua mãe ou sua irmã e implorar para que fiquem de babá. É algo que surge espontaneamente e por um momento Jensen hesita, afinal eles nunca gostaram mesmo de ficar longe dos filhos, Robert não gosta de ficar longe deles, Sophia pode ter dificuldades para dormir e se tornar realmente difícil, a defensoria pública está cheia de processos esperando por ele e o restaurante fica muito movimentado nos finais de semana. Mas a despeito de todas essas coisas, Jensen segue firme com seu plano de ter Jared só para si apenas por um final de semana e sua cabeça começa a se encher de ideias para conseguir a afeição e a atenção de Jared de volta, e claro que dentro dessas ideias a imagem de Jared nu se esfregando nele domina a maior parte do tempo e ele fica de novo excitado. Jensen fecha os olhos e procura se controlar. Ele não pode e não quer chegar à escola da sua filha mostrando esse tipo de coisa.

**SEXTA-FEIRA À TARDE**

O sol está quente, a capota do carro está aberta, o vento está batendo em seu cabelo e Jared está amuado no banco do passageiro. Ele sabe que isso deveria ser uma surpresa legal, ou algum gesto romântico, ou...alguma coisa qualquer, mas bem agora, nesse exato momento ele não está tão entusiasmado. Será um final de semana muito ocupado – como é todo final de semana – e Jared tem sérias dúvidas se Angie e Derek podem lidar com a pressão.

Se dependesse dele, eles fariam um retorno na estrada e iriam direto para casa. Ele olha para Jensen, se perguntando como ele deveria dizer a Jensen como ele se sente. Jensen olha de volta para ele, é apenas um rápido olhar, afinal ele está dirigindo em alta velocidade, e Jared vê um sorriso feliz no rosto de Jensen. Jared tenta arrancar um sorriso de algum lugar dentro dele.

Algumas vezes ele se pergunta se Jensen realmente o conhece bem. Às vezes ele duvida que Jensen seja sua alma gêmea como as pessoas dizem a ele tantas vezes. Uma alma gêmea não deveria ter conhecimento que não seria uma "surpresa divertida" levar Jared para longe de sua cozinha desse jeito, sabendo que o restaurante depende da perícia e do comando dele?

- Você gosta disso? – Jensen grita acima do barulho do vento. Jared dá a ele um sorriso aguado.

- Onde estamos indo? – Jared pergunta, esperando que ao menos eles estejam indo em algum lugar que ele possa se divertir.

- Não sei – Jensen responde.

Jared olha para Jensen, seu sorriso ainda aguado, se transformando em uma expressão de pura irritação. Ele está irritado que Jensen não dê a ele uma resposta direta para sua simples pergunta. Mas quando Jared olha bem no rosto de Jensen, a ficha cai, Jared percebe que Jensen _realmente_ não sabe e o pânico rasteja dentro de Jared.

- O que? Você não está falando sério, está? – Jared pergunta, embora ele já saiba com certeza qual será a resposta de Jensen.

- Nós precisávamos sair do restaurante e do escritório. Ficar um pouco longe das crianças, da minha família, da nossa casa, trabalho, de tudo, e apenas ter um tempo para nós. Só um pouco de tempo para nós dois.

- Sério? – Jared responde sarcasticamente e ele continua um pouco mais alto dessa vez – Mas por que este final de semana? O restaurante está extremamente ocupado nesse final de semana e...

- Jared, sempre haverá alguma coisa nos prendendo. Extremamente ocupado, alguma coisa com as crianças, algum drama familiar, alguma mercadoria precisando ser trocada, alguma audiência de última hora, algum contrato para consultar ... Se nós apenas não cairmos fora por algum tempo, nós não teremos a chance de ter algum tempo para apenas nós... E achei que já era tempo de nós fazermos algo um pouco impulsivo, inesperado e um pouco frívolo.

Jared suspira, ainda não concordando com Jensen. Esse "impulsivo e espontâneo" final de semana não planejado e não discutido era irresponsável e imaturo, no mínimo.

- Jensen, nós não temos mais vinte anos. Nós temos uma família, filhos, trabalho..._responsabilidades_ – Jared enfatiza bem a última palavra.

- Tá vendo? É isso que eu quero dizer – Jensen olha para Jared fazendo uma careta – Quando foi que você se tornou tão tenso como eu costumava ser? Tão viciado em trabalho? Estou olhando para você e há tempos eu não reconheço o homem que eu costumava conhecer alguns anos atrás.

- Oh, desculpe que eu não sou mais aquela pessoa inútil, sem um tostão e sem esperança que eu fui uma vez, mas isso se chama "crescer". Você deveria tentar isso – Jared responde com uma carranca.

Suas palavras finalmente conseguem apagar o sorriso no rosto de Jensen, como se apenas agora ele percebesse que Jared não está feliz.

- Você não gosta de nada disso – ele diz e soa tão derrotado e triste que parte o coração de Jared.

- Não é isso – Jared tenta reparar o que disse – Eu só... – ele tenta dar uma explicação, mas Jensen o corta.

- Tudo bem.. Não me deixe fazer nada contra seus preciosos desejos. Eu deveria ter percebido o quão importante o trabalho é para você. Afinal, uma vez, eu estava no lugar que você está agora e o trabalho era a coisa mais importante para mim também...E então Jared? Como é sentir ouvir seu parceiro reclamar que você nunca tem tempo para fazer algo divertido, que você está tão enfiado em seu trabalho e que você não brinca, não conversa, não relaxa...? Eu ouvi isso de você tantas vezes... Embora você pareça ter esquecido tudo sobre isso, parece achar que nada disso importa mais agora que você, na verdade, _tem_ um negócio próprio, um trabalho apenas seu que te realiza completamente. Como é Jared? Como é estar do outro lado?

Jared não sabe o que responder. Sim, é verdade que ele sempre tinha detestado o quão Jensen se enfiava muitas vezes no trabalho dele, o quão Jensen parecia não ver nada a sua volta, o quão Jensen pensava que o mundo girava em torno daquela maldita firma de advocacia. Ele tinha mesmo se tornado aquele Jensen? Aquele antigo Jensen que não percebia mais nada ao seu redor? Que só exigia, pedia e queria? Que não estava disposto a abrir mão de qualquer coisa que seja? Que via a frente apenas seu sucesso profissional e isso ajudou com que o casamento deles quase acabasse?

- Pois é. É o começo do fim – Jensen diz um tanto sarcástico depois que Jared não disse nada – Não vai demorar muito antes que seus amigos comecem a chamá-lo de "estressado e neurótico" – Jensen continua dizendo e Jared não tem nada a dizer e permanece em silêncio – Tudo bem, nós vamos pegar o próximo retorno e voltar para casa – Jensen diz com certa amargura, seu peito martelando uma dor pequena, mas incômoda, onde a decepção por Jared nem mesmo fazer um esforço para estar apenas com ele machuca muito mais que qualquer coisa.

- Não.. – Jared de repente diz – Não, não iremos. Porque...porque talvez você esteja certo – Jared não concorda completamente com o que ele está dizendo, mas ele está disposto a dar uma chance a isso, principalmente porque ele começa a temer que talvez Jensen esteja certo e eles estão começando a se afastarem, novamente. E ante a esse pensamento, Jared estremece e se sente o velho desconforto e a ponta de apreensão seguida de insegurança.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,_

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you..._

A alegre e descontraída música de Bruno Mars não faz nada para melhorar o humor de Jensen. Tudo que ele quis fazer foi pegar Jared e afastá-lo um pouco da loucura de casa e só... Jensen fecha os olhos por dois segundos a fim de não deixar as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos. Ele tentou arduamente ignorar o olhar entediado no rosto de Jared, mas agora não havia necessidade nenhuma disso...

_Well, I know this little chapel,_

_On the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh, come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed, _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of Pátron,_

_And it's on, girl…  
_

A menção de "doses de Pátron", repentinamente faz Jensen se lembrar daquela noite no Muchacho's Bar onde ele, Josh e Lisa tinham bebido tanto, e tão rápido e ele tinha ficado bêbado como um gambá e feito coisas bastante estúpidas, como cantar uma música brega num karaokê fazendo um show de stripper ao mesmo tempo, embora isso tenha derrubado a última barreira que Jordan, o amigo mais crítico e protetor de Jared, tinha sobre ele. E Jensen finalmente tinha sido aceito na "turma cool e descolada" de Jared.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no._

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go,_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready,_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice?,_

_Who cares, baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Jared não pode evitar, mas ouvindo a letra da música, ele olha para seu dedo esquerdo, onde está o anel de casamento dele e de Jensen. Jared o toca e ele se lembra do quão sério e totalmente fora de sentido Jensen tinha feito a primeira proposta de casamento a ele, se é que aquilo sequer poderia ser chamado de pedido de casamento. Jared sorriu, acariciando a aliança prata e se lembrou claramente do que Jensen disse naquele dia, de como Jensen propôs que eles assinassem um papel e só assim Jared se tornasse seu parceiro em todas as coisas, inclusive no seu seguro saúde e ele não precisava mais se preocupar com contas médicas quando ele se cortasse no trabalho. Jared aquele dia teve que lutar para não gargalhar diante de Jensen e de como ele podia quebrar qualquer romantismo e do quão desapontado ele ficou diante da recusa divertida de Jared. Jensen tinha feito uma cara de criança desapontada ao ser recusado numa brincadeira. Jared sorriu.

_I'll go get a ring,_

_Let the choir bells sing like,_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl._

Jensen vê o sorriso leve no rosto de Jared enquanto ele toca a aliança e se pergunta se ele está se lembrando do problema com as alianças deles no dia do casamento. Jensen ainda se xinga toda vez que ele se lembra que esqueceu de comprar as benditas alianças, mas isso deu a oportunidade a eles de trocar novamente os anéis na intimidade deles, numa noite linda, cheia de amor seguida de sexo selvagem, quando ele repetiu todas as suas palavras de amor e comprometimento para aquele homem que tinha roubado seu coração de um jeito tão avassalador e que até hoje fazia esse mesmo coração saltar apenas com um simples sorriso.

_If we wake up and you,_

_Wanna break up, that's cool,_

_No, I won't blame you,_

_It was fun, girl_

Seus olhos se encontram e ambos sabem que a única coisa que vem na cabeça deles é a noite do casamento deles. Não houve nenhum motivo para uma simples pausa depois daquele dia, mesmo que problemas sérios tivessem chegado até eles. Nunca houve um dia que eles se arrependeram de ter jurado amor eterno um ao outro. Aquela noite do casamento deles tinha sido celestial, tinha sido lindo, tinha sido tudo que eles haviam sonhado que seria. Foi uma noite terna, amorosa, repleta de alegria, foi uma noite cheia de amor testemunhada por quem realmente importava para eles. Testemunhada por quem os acompanhou desde o início, desde quando Jensen era um _workholic_ e um solteiro convicto e Jared um jovem estudante de culinária que fazia bicos como garçom.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go,_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready,_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Jared tem que reconhecer que ser levado para longe desse jeito, sem nem mesmo saber para onde se vai é libertador. É uma deliciosa sensação de errado, de impetuosidade juvenil que ele sempre se vangloriou de possuir e ele sabe que no fundo ele realmente gosta disso. Jensen olha para ele novamente com aqueles lindos olhos verdes que o faz querer se afundar neles e Jared sorri. Desta vez é um sorriso genuíno e carinhoso.

- Eu estou contente que não voltamos – Jared diz afetuosamente.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

- Eu também… Desculpe por ter trazido você sem conversar sobre isso primeiro, mas você teria feito objeções sobre sair tão repentinamente e eu com certeza teria desistido, porque eu nunca quero fazer alguma coisa que, sabe... você discordaria ou não iria querer. Você sabe que eu respeito muito sua opinão, Jay...mas, sabe.. Eu sinto sua falta. Sinto muito a sua falta. Sinto falta de "nós" e eu estou com muito medo que nós vamos nos perder de novo... que nós possamos ir lá de novo... – Jensen responde de forma tranquila, sem coragem para continuar e rever aqueles momentos tão dolorosos para eles.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now, baby,_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now, baby,_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Jen – Jared coloca uma mão sobre o joelho de Jensen e o acaricia. Ele morde o lábio inferior e em seguida diz, muito sério, ainda tocando a coxa de Jensen – Eu nunca mais quero estar naquele mesmo lugar escuro onde nós estivemos quando perdemos Elizabeth. Nunca mais Jensen. Nunca mais eu quero me sentir daquele jeito de novo. Talvez seja muito bom que você tenha feito a escolha por mim, porque eu tenho que concordar que de qualquer jeito eu teria argumentado contra, se você tivesse me dito o que queria fazer.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes._

_Or is it this dancing juice,_

_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you…._

- E então? Você não está mais bravo comigo? – Jensen pergunta esperançoso.

Jared pensa alguns minutos sobre uma resposta adequada, e um sorriso provocante vem em seu rosto.

- Sim, eu ainda estou meio bravo, mas...eu tenho certeza que você irá consertar isso, você tem métodos para fazer isso desaparecer rapidamente. – Jared diz piscando um olho.

- Certamente eu tenho e pode apostar que eu vou fazer algo a respeito – Jensen promete sorrindo brilhantemente e então pega a mão de Jared e a beija.

**SEXTA-FEIRA NO INÍCIO DA NOITE**

- Desculpe – Jensen diz. Ele se sente tão chateado que Jared sente pena dele.

- Ei, mesmo que você se ache tão poderoso, não é culpa sua que fomos pegos num dos piores engarrafamentos de trânsito que o Califórnia já viu, e então para completar o dia e Deus sendo tão legal, o mundo está acabando num dilúvio bíblico de novo.

Jensen olha pela janela do carro, para o hotel onde eles pararam para passar a noite. O nome "Hotel São Pedro" parece rir na cara deles, e combina perfeitamente com o clima da noite e mesmo que ele não queria, Jensen ri da ironia. Ele abre a porta do carro e sai correndo rumo à recepção seguido por Jared.

- Posso ajudá-los? – a recepcionista pergunta.

- Gostaríamos de um quarto para uma noite – Jensen responde limpando a água do rosto.

- Temos apenas um quarto. Nossa suíte de luxo – a recepcionista diz sorrindo.

- E isso vem com um preço de "luxo", eu suponho – Jared diz secamente.

- Não, na verdade não. E isso é porque lá tem uma cama de casal tamanho extragrande e a maioria das pessoas são viajantes pegos pela surpresa do clima ruim e eles preferem camas separadas. – a moça continua sorrindo.

- Nós podemos lidar com uma cama extragrande – Jensen diz em tom neutro e tira a carteira para pegar seu cartão de crédito. A mulher vê uma foto com várias crianças e assume que todos eles são filhos dele, desconhecendo completamente que aquela foto são de todos os netos de Donna e Alan e que foi tirada há poucas meses, na festa de aniversário de Alan.

- Vamos usar meu cartão de crédito – Jared diz quando ele percebe que Jensen deixou a carteira onde ele carrega os cartões de crédito no carro.

A mulher agora está olhando para a carteira de Jared onde ela vê uma foto de Jared com Robert e Sophia. A moça olha de um homem para outro, e percebe que ambos estão usando aliança de casamento e ela pensa o quão triste é isso, que eles foram pegos pelo clima ruim e que vão ter que passar a noite num hotel barato, longe de suas esposas e seus filhos.

- Droga, mais uma coisa para acrescentar na lista – Jensen suspira e fecha a carteira, fechando os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo todo o cansaço do dia. A mulher dá a chave do quarto para Jared e enquanto diz:

- Eu sei que provavelmente vocês têm telefones celulares, mas caso eles não funcionem e vocês queiram ligar para suas esposas, vocês podem usar o telefone do quarto. As despesas sobre isso não serão cobradas. Ficam por conta da casa. Suas famílias devem estar com saudades.

- Nossas esposas? – Jared pergunta.

- Eu percebi as alianças….E as fotos das crianças.. Vocês dois tem filhos lindos – a mulher sorri orgulhosamente e gentilmente e Jensen e Jared não tem coragem de explicar para ela que ela está errada.

- Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que nossas..'esposas' amarão ouvir isso – Jared sorri amplamente e rapidamente puxa Jensen para o elevador, não querendo que embaraçar a mulher com algum comentário sarcástico de Jensen. Por um momento eles pensam que terão o elevador apenas para eles, mas então um jovem casal claramente bêbado entra tropeçando no elevador. A moça segura uma rosa meio murcha e com poucas pétalas restantes e dá uma olhada para Jensen.

- Ele me ama – e ela arranca uma pétala e joga no chão – ele não me ama – ela arranca a segunda pétala. As portas do elevador se fecham com um barulho e o pequeno cubículo começa a fazer barulho e a tremer e Jared deseja que eles não tivessem entrado, e sim subido pelas escadas – Ele me ama... – a moça continua com voz pastosa e aguda e dessa vez é Jensen quem estremece porque a voz dela é muito irritante e fica mais aguda no pequeno espaço, fazendo seus ouvidos doerem.

O homem olha por cima da cabeça da mulher em direção a Jensen e Jared, e ele permanece inclinado na parede do elevador, se certificando que eles não irão desabar no chão do elevador enquanto o mesmo vai subindo aos trancos e barranco, sacudindo de um jeito que faz a mulher perder seu equilíbrio algumas vezes e tombar para o lado de Jensen. Já se foram quatro pétalas e Jared bufa exasperado, percebendo que ela claramente estava flertando com Jensen. E não deixando de notar os olhares que o homem lançava a ele.

- Ele me ama – a mulher dá uma risadinha, puxando outra pétala e dessa vez se jogando em cima de Jensen quando o elevador para, dá uma sacudida forte e as porta se abrem no terceiro andar. Jared observa quando o homem a puxa pela mão, ambos cambaleando, enquanto Jensen limpa algo inexistente na sua camisa e se endireita.

- Então, ele não a ama – Jensen responde enquanto a porta se fecha com um leve estrondo.

- Nós deveríamos ter dito algo a eles? – Jared dá um sorriso divertido.

- Que ele pode ser gay? Não. Eu acho que ele ainda nem se resolveu ainda consigo mesmo...Mas ele certamente não perdeu tempo e ficou olhando faminto para você – Jensen sorri provocantemente.

- Aposto que ele se perguntava o que um cara gostoso como você estava fazendo com um garotão como eu – Jared provocou.

- Ele me ama... Ele não me ama – Jensen imitou com a mesma voz irritante que a mulher usava. Jared beijou Jensen firme e de forma possessiva.

- Cale. A. Boca – Jared ordenou antes de se inclinar e colocar outro beijo nos lábios de Jensen, dessa vez mais gentil e muito, mas muito mais íntimo. E enquanto isso o elevador para com um solavanco no andar deles.

- Isso é … - Jensen começa, fazendo uma expressão entre espantado e completamente horrorizado.

- Extremamente vermelho bordô? – Jared completa. Ele está praticamente tão chocado quanto Jensen.

- O veludo estava em liquidação? – Jensen conclui – Ou jogado em algum baú antigo?

- Ou sendo vendido a um dólar numa venda de garagem? Ou roubado de uma carga qualquer? – Jared sussurra.

- Eles até colocaram essa porcaria no teto! – Jensen conclui olhando para cima.

- Eu penso que isso deveria parecer, caloroso e sexy... ou como algum cenário de filme pornô barato – Jared inclina a cabeça para olhar o que Jensen estava dizendo,

- Pois para mim, isso parece a parte interna de uma boca e eu estou esperando que as presas irão aparecer saindo do teto rumo ao chão. E em seguida o quarto vai me engolir – Jensen continua dizendo carrancudo.

- Você é muito estranho, cara – Jared diz gentilmente olhando para ele.

- Eu sugiro que a gente tire nossas roupas rapidamente, apaguemos as luzes e vamos esperar que a escuridão não vá engolir-nos. Literalmente. – Jensen fala distraidamente.

- Isso é alguma pista onde eu deva inserir alguma piada sobre "engolindo"? Algo que possa ter levemente a ver com o sexo ardente que estamos prestes a ter...? – Jared provoca.

- Este quarto mata minhas habilidades cômicas tanto quanto meu desejo sexual – Jensen de repente percebe o que está falando e rapidamente se recompõe – Bem, não.. não...Quero dizer, eu posso muito bem fazer "aquilo" sem piadas e claro que olhar para essa imitação de boca pode me dar arrepios, mas desde que você esteja nu...

Sem nenhuma outra palavra, Jared se vira e rapidamente apaga as luzes e o quarto se torna escuro, tendo apenas alguns reflexos da claridade de fora que estava atravessando as finas cortinas. Ele cuidadosamente se dirige para perto da cama, e no caminho tromba com Jensen.

- A cama está bem ali – Jensen diz suavemente e gentilmente pega as mãos de Jared e o empurra sobre o colchão.

- Eu percebi – Jared sorri, puxando Jensen por cima dele e procurando avidamente por aquela boca adorada.

Os lábios de Jensen se abrem, mas Jared o provoca, parando de beijá-lo repentinamente e colocando suaves beijos ao redor dos lábios, na bochecha, nos cantos da boca, no queixo de Jensen. Beijos suaves e leves, cheio de promessas do que pode estar chegando. Olhos fechados, Jensen avidamente tenta alcançar a boca de Jared para aprofundar o beijo. Jared continua brincando com Jensen um pouco mais, até que finalmente ele dá a Jensen o que ele está implorando silenciosamente.

Embora seja apenas a língua de Jared que está invadindo a boca de Jensen, Jared pode dizer pelo jeito que Jensen está se empurrando para mais perto dele, que o seu marido tem sua cabeça voltada para outra coisa o invadindo. Jared ri baixinho, saboreando a língua de Jensen, não pronto a tirar a roupa ainda, afinal ele gosta de fazer Jensen se sentir assim, completamente enlouquecido e incoerente sob seus toques e beijos.

Eles percorrem o corpo um do outro com as mãos, tocando um ao outro, sentindo o corpo um do outro. Jensen enfia os dedos pelos cabelos de Jared e puxa firme para perto de si, aprofundando o beijo e voltando a implorar silenciosamente por Jared. Jared decide se render aos desejos de seu marido e aos seus, e finalmente afrouxa o aperto e se afasta um pouco do corpo de Jensen, sem deixar de beijá-lo.

No escuro eles tateiam desajeitadamente pelas roupas um do outro, tentando desfazer rapidamente os botões das camisas, e afoitamente abrindo os cintos e zíperes das calças. Jared empurra a camisa do ombro de Jensen, sua boca grudando firmemente na pele sardenta e musculosa dos ombros do seu marido, e Jensen geme, enfiando a mão dentro das calças de Jared, agarrando as nádegas dele e retribuindo a mordida no ombro bronzeado de Jared. Ambos deixam marcas um no outro, ambos querem saborear ainda mais o gosto levemente salgado da pele um do outro. Eles sabem que essas marcas irão gerar perguntas nos filhos caso eles as vejam, mas nesse exato momento Jensen e Jared não estavam dando a mínima para isso.

Jared retira completamente sua camisa e a joga no chão, e nesse movimento, Jensen o vira e fica por cima de Jared, mas por acidente do que por desejo e movimento deliberado. Jared começa a abaixar as calças de Jensen e ele geme no escuro, porque é muito bom ter as mãos de Jared sobre ele de novo, ter Jared o acariciando nas costas e apertando as suas nádegas numa clara demonstração de posse e luxúria. Jared apenas sorri devassamente, se esfrega em Jensen e num outro movimento rápido fica por cima de seu marido de novo . Jared o beija apaixonadamente, brinca com as bolas de Jensen e empurra seu corpo em direção ao de Jensen.

- Uau, alguém está mesmo muito excitado – Jared fala com a voz rouca, e gentilmente esfrega os testículos de Jensen com a ponta dos dedos e em seguida vai subindo lentamente, traçando um caminho pelo pênis endurecido de Jensen.

- Mesmo? Quem? – Jensen finge ignorância e Jared dá uma leve gargalhada.

- Darei a você uma dica – e Jared aperta gentilmente o membro de Jensen, fazendo com que ele arqueie o corpo diante do toque de Jared.

- Acho que preciso de mais dicas...dicas mais – Jensen sussurra perdendo a capacidade raciocinar e formar frases.

- Você quer... – Jared geme, pegando o próprio pênis e apertando junto com o de Jensen e então ele geme, se estica e acende o abajur – eu preciso pegar ... – e então se estica um pouco mais para pegar a nécessaire que está no criado mudo conseguindo alcançar o objeto sem liberar o pênis de Jensen que está arfando em cima dele.

- Este quarto é ruim para as fantasias sexuais de uma pessoa – Jensen reclama suavemente.

Jared então percebe que por estar deitado de costas, Jensen é forçado a encarar o teto coberto de veludo vermelho em tom bordô.

- Por que você não se vira? – Jared sugere com um risinho perverso enquanto gentilmente ele acaricia o membro de Jensen, vendo que Jensen fecha seus olhos apreciando o toque suave e se virando assim que Jared sai de cima dele.

- Eu só preciso da luz um pouco mais, eu prometo – Jared diz beijando a orelha de Jensen, se posicionando com a metade de seu corpo cobrindo Jensen e começando a preparar Jensen para recebê-lo. O loiro se contorce arfando debaixo dele. Jared sabe exatamente como fazer Jensen ficar louco de tesão.

- Jay, por favor... – ele implora e Jared continua abrindo Jensen lentamente e espalhando beijos pelas costas do seu marido.

- Eu acho que vou apenas sentir o restante das coisas – Jared diz sussurrando no ouvido de Jensen enquanto ele apaga a luz do abajur. No escuro ele pode sentir Jensen segurar a respiração e engasgar quando Jared enfia três dedos dentro dele e acaricia sua próstata. Jared então retira completamente os dedos e Jensen volta a reclamar, mas o moreno não perde tempo e ergue levemente a bunda de Jensen, se ajoelha na cama e de uma só vez penetra o corpo de Jensen.

- E—eu acho que você está no lu-lugar c-certo – Jensen ofega. Jared ri satisfeito diante das palavras de Jensen. Ele dá a Jensen um tempo para se ajustar a invasão, antes de sentir seu marido se empurrar levemente de encontro a ele dando a dica para Jared começar a estocar.

Jared segura Jensen firmemente pelos quadris e o traz para junto de si aprofundando suas estocadas até que Jensen está firmemente aderido a Jared. Jared sente o calor do corpo de Jensen em torno de si, sente os músculos apertarem seu membro e ele não pode mais aguentar e começa a dar estocadas mais profundas no loiro. Jensen geme a cada uma delas e o movimento deles se torna coordenado e Jensen está completamente entregue às ministrações de Jared. Seus dedos agarram os lençóis, e ele pode apenas empurrar de volta e implorar para que Jared aprofunde e acelere mais seus golpes.

Jared mais alto se inclina por cima de Jensen e o beija, o beija de um jeito faminto, onde sua língua invade a boca de Jensen e se enrosca de um jeito selvagem uma na outra. O beijo faz uma onda mais potente correr pelo corpo de Jensen e Jared, surpreendentemente suaviza o beijo, e também diminui o ritmo das estocadas o que leva a uma reclamação abafada de Jensen dentro da boca do moreno. Jared mantém o ritmo lento e firme, e Jensen volta a gemer em frustração, mesmo que ele saiba que Jared vai satisfazê-lo completamente ao final.

Jared tem que reconhecer que tinha havido um longo, longo tempo desde que eles fizeram amor, porque depois de apenas mais algumas estocadas ele está muito perto de gozar e embora isso seja muito rápido pro seu gosto, ele não pode segurar por mais tempo a urgência de se aliviar. Debaixo dele, ele pode ouvir Jensen gemer.

- Jay, por favor...Oh, por favor...

Jared morde seu lábio inferior, fecha seus olhos apertados e finalmente se rende. Por um breve momento ele não se importa sobre os sentimentos de Jensen ou se Jensen gozou, mas quando ele ouve Jensen gritar por baixo dele e sente as contrações em volta do seu membro, ele sabe que Jensen também veio com tudo e achou sua própria satisfação. Jared continuou sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro de Jensen, enquanto era envolvido por um calor apertado. "_Deus, como eu senti falta disso_", Jared pensou antes de desabar ao lado de Jensen que parecia completamente desmaiado.

**SÁBADO DE MANHÃ  
**

Jared abre os olhos. A luz do dia não faz muita coisa para melhorar o visual do quarto, mas Jared não pode reclamar. Jensen ainda está dormindo, calorosamente pressionado contra ele. De algum modo eles terminaram no meio da cama, enroscados e Jared não tem nenhuma vontade de se mexer e acordar Jensen.

O cabelo espetado de Jensen faz pequenas cócegas no nariz de Jared, e ele se inclina e dá um beijo nos ombros sardentos do seu marido. Ele pode ouvir Jensen fazer um pequeno barulho, que é seguido de um gemido abafado enquanto ele se afunda um pouco mais no travesseiro. Jared ri e dá outro beijo, dessa vez mais longo e molhado próximo à nuca de Jensen. Dessa vez Jensen geme audivelmente e empurra suas costas em direção ao peito de Jared.

Jared está prestes a dar mais beijos em Jensen a fim de acordá-lo lentamente quando há uma batida alta na porta. Agora é inevitável, Jared terá que acordá-lo, porque para responder à porta ele tem que tirar seu braço debaixo do travesseiro onde Jensen dorme o que Jared já estava fazendo.

- O que é? – Jensen pergunta com voz sonolenta e rouca.

- Provavelmente serviço de quarto – Jared responde suavemente.

- E por que eles estariam batendo na porta tão cedo? – Jensen voltou a se afundar no travesseiro – E nem fodendo eu me levanto para abrir uma maldita porta.

- Eu sei – Jared riu e deu um leve beijo nos cabelos de Jensen – Estou indo – ele falou mais alto após outra batida e em seguida se virou para seu marido – Jen, você poderia se cobrir um pouco mais? Não tem necessidade nenhuma de parecer como se nós tivemos sexo ardente na noite passada.

- Mas nós tivemos ... – Jensen se vira e responde preguiçosamente, atirando os lençóis para o lado e revelando seu corpo nu. Jared admira a vista um pouco mais do que ele deveria uma vez que há outra batida na porta, e então sacode a cabeça com um sorriso e com uma voz sedutora, faz uma promessa:

- Eu vou te dar algo. Depois do café da manhã.

- Promessas, promessas – Jensen dá a ele um sorriso convidativo enquanto se vira de bruços e empina sua bunda.

- Oh, não se preocupe – Jared responde com um sorriso mais amplo – Eu vou ensinar ao... Pequeno Grande Homem, uma lição que ele nunca se esquecerá. – Jared quase engasga com seu próprio riso quando ele vê o rosto espantado de Jensen diante da menção do apelido que ele tinha dado a seu pênis.

- Como diabos você sabe sobre Pequeno Grande Homem? – Jensen pergunta com uma carranca enquanto Jared atende a porta, agradece à mesma moça que olha descaradamente Jensen nu na cama, fecha a porta e volta trazendo uma bandeja com café da manhã.

- Sabe, sua família não é o que podemos chamar de "reservada e discreta". Eles têm o hábito de espalhar um monte de coisas em noites regadas a vinho e bate-papos informais – Jared explica enquanto coloca a bandeja no criado mudo.

- Eu vou matar Josh – Jensen bufa.

- Na verdade...Foi Mackenzie que me disse.

- Kenzie? – Jensen arregala os olhos e se pergunta como diabos sua irmã mais nova sabe esse tipo de coisa.

- Nós estávamos conversando outro dia sobre os apelidos que as pessoas costumam colocar em suas partes íntimas e então Mackenzie disse sobre Pequeno Grande Homem, Capitão Feliz e O Grande Pecador – Jared disse com um pequeno sorriso se sentando ao lado de Jensen.

- O Grande Pecador? – Jensen repete sarcasticamente – Veja, essa é a razão porque Fred e Kenzie vivem na igreja. Eles não resistem a um bom 'desvio de conduta' – Jensen comenta – Mas ainda me pergunto como ela sabe disso.

- Ela ouviu de Donna – Jared responde mordendo o lábio inferior escondendo um sorriso.

- O que? Minha mãe? Minha irmã e minha mãe comentam esse tipo de coisa? – Jensen agora estava cômico com olhos super arregalados e braços cruzados no peito – E como e pra quê mamãe fala esse tipo de assunto com sua filha mais nova, está além de minha compreensão... – Jensen faz uma careta - Então é meu pai que vou ter que matar! –

Jared dá uma gargalhada e pega novamente a bandeja de cima do criado mudo e se senta de frente para Jensen na cama, cruzando as pernas numa posição de Buda.

- Hummm, isso parece ótimo – Jared diz depois que ele se acomoda.

- Sim, parece – Jensen diz e então um sorriso começa a se espalhar no seu rosto – Café da manhã na cama. Já era hora, afinal eu me casei com um chef de cozinha e ele não se preocupa em alimentar seu marido adequadamente – Jensen provoca.

- Talvez isso seja porque o meu marido sempre acorda com outro tipo de apetite e o tempo é meio curto – Jared responde sorrindo e pega algo na bandeja – Oh, olha aqui, eles colocaram mel e geleia de uva na bandeja. Meus favoritos. Que delícia.

- Humm, eu acho que precisa acrescentar outros ingredientes para fazer seu favorito ficar perfeito – Jensen responde enquanto ele se engatinha na cama em direção à Jared e o puxa num beijo – Sabe o que é uma delícia? – Jensen empurra Jared para se deitar na cama e planta beijos pelo pescoço dele – Você. Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já provei.

Jensen começa a se esfregar por cima de Jared e encosta na bandeja, o que faz a mesma quase cair e é somente os anos de experiência de Jared como garçom que impede um pequeno desastre de leite, café, frutas e pães pelo chão.

- Sugiro que a gente tenha um café da manhã primeiro, e só depois todo esse sexo delicioso – Jared sorri.

- Deveríamos? Não estou com _essa_ fome – Jensen fala preguiçosamente.

- Talvez você não esteja, mas eu estou, gostosão – Jared diz – e eu quero meu mel e minha geleia – Jared vê um sorriso perverso aparecer no rosto de Jensen, e antes que seu marido fale alguma coisa, Jared acrescenta espalhando os doces pela torrada – _esse_tipo de mel e geleia... Humm...Eu terei o seu mel daqui a pouco – Jensen solta uma gargalhada e Jared alegremente pega o seu café enquanto observa Jensen pegar o seu.

**SÁBADO A TARDE **

- Por que não vamos para a esquerda? – Jared diz bruscamente num tom impaciente. Eles estiveram rodando em torno de três horas hoje e, aparentemente, Jensen ainda não tem nenhuma ideia clara para onde seguir e Jared está cansado de ficar sentado ao lado dele, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Os lábios de Jensen se apertam numa linha fina e quase branca, numa clara tentativa de não esbravejar contra Jared. Não é que Jensen não possa ver que seu marido esteja um pouco aborrecido, mas realmente é necessário que Jared reclame e resmungue sobre cada curva, cada quebra-mola, cada mínimo buraco na pista, cada paisagem a todo instante? Jensen não consegue entender como o clima entre eles pôde mudar tão facilmente de carinhos e afagos esta manhã, para frustração e irritação nesta tarde.

- Esta é a terceira vez que nós passamos por um cruzamento diferente e você toma qualquer direção aleatória. Sem nem ter ideia para onde estamos indo. Então agora, a menos que você tenha uma ideia clara e concreta de onde você quer que a gente vá, por que eu não posso decidir, só para variar? – Jared pergunta duramente.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não estava ciente que tínhamos uma votação em curso aqui – Jensen responde.

- Por que você estão tão irritado? É só uma pergunta – Jared diz e Jensen faz um som aborrecido.

- Eu não estou irritado – Jensen diz, no entanto sua voz denuncia o contrário.

- Santo Deus! – Jared bufa e diz baixinho esperando que Jensen não ouça – Foi só uma sugestão do caralho!

Infelizmente Jensen ouviu. E foi a gota d'água sobre se conter.

- Não, não é. Não é só uma sugestão. É uma crítica aberta, uma reclamação desmedida. E eu não me importo com críticas se eu tiver mesmo feito algo errado. Eu sei que tenho meus enormes defeitos, mas desta vez não é o caso – Jensen se torna cada vez mais alterado – Sabe, parece que você anda fazendo um monte de escolhas por si só. Escolhas que claramente não me incluem. Houve uma época que você conversava comigo sobre tudo. Mudanças no cardápio, uma receita nova que eu seria o primeiro a provar, coisas novas para iríamos comprar para nossa casa, mudanças na agenda de cada um, o que faríamos com as crianças. Você falava até mesmo sobre as diferentes terras para se produzir cebolas. No entanto, ultimamente, eu vivo tendo surpresas. É como se você realmente não se importa mais como eu me sinto sobre as coisas, sabe? – Jensen continuava sem nem ao menos tomar uma respiração e sua voz ficava mais irritada – Na última semana, eu ajustei meus horários, saí mais cedo do fórum, transferi uma audiência apenas para me certificar que eu pegaria Robert e Sophia a tempo na escola a fim de podermos jantar com você no restaurante, e então quando chego na escola, descubro que você fez outros acertos sem nem me avisar. Sem ao menos enviar uma maldita mensagem de texto – Jensen estava praticamente rosnando agora.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Jared diz com deboche – Desculpe! Eu. Esqueci. _Minhas. Profundas. __Desculpas – _Jared responde. Imediatamente ele percebe que seu tom de voz só jogou mais gasolina ao fogo.

- Você tem alguma ideia do quão bobo eu tenho me sentido ultimamente, descobrindo que meu marido tem feito escolhas e que ele não sente necessidade de me informar sobre elas, ou pior, não sente necessidade que me incluir nelas? – Jensen dispara.

- Bem, eu pensei que esse final de semana "não-planejado" supostamente era para nos divertimos e recuperarmos o tempo perdido e ficarmos juntos – Jared tenta mudar o foco do assunto.

- Sim, é! Eu estou apenas pontuando uma das coisas que eu tenho percebido sobre você ultimamente.

- Não! Você está me culpando e você não vai calar a boca sobre isso até que eu me declare culpado – Jared responde exasperado – Bem, ok. Eu irei! _Mea Culpa_. Minha inteira culpa. Eu ferrei tudo. Sinto muito. Terminamos agora?

- Não! Não terminamos porque isso que você disse não foi desculpa verdadeira e só para constar eu não estava empurrando você dentro de nada.

- Uau! Realmente você teria me enganado – Jared diz revirando os olhos e Jensen sacode a cabeça.

Jensen gira o volante rapidamente, o que atira Jared contra a porta do carro. Jensen para bruscamente o carro no acostamento da estrada, abre a porta, sai do carro e o contorna em direção ao outro lado, ao lado do passageiro.

- SAIA!– Jensen rosna.

Jared abismado, obedece a ordem de Jensen. Ele não tem certeza do que esperar agora que Jensen está claramente furioso, mas ele não acredita por nenhum segundo que Jensen usará de violência contra ele. E ele não usa. Jensen apenas joga as chaves do carro em direção á Jared, senta no banco do passageiro e prende o cinto de segurança.

- Pois bem Senhor Sabe Tudo. Você tem as chaves. Você é o único com as respostas. Com as decisões. Você dirige – Jensen diz, claramente enfurecido.

- Hein? – Jared ergue as sobrancelhas e dá um rápido sorriso cheio de atônita descrença. Ele não pode de verdade acreditar que Jensen seria tão infantil, mas aparentemente ele é – Tudo bem – Jared diz. Ele vai para detrás de volante e gira a chave.

- Tudo bem – Jensen repete e encara a janela, seus braços cruzados no peito e ele se sente um estúpido de marca maior por ficar tão exaltado, mas seu orgulho o impede de dizer algo sobre isso.

**SÁBADO A NOITE **

- Eu espero que esse lugar esteja bom? - Jared pergunta. O hotel parece bom o suficiente, e o quarto que eles alugaram para passar a noite está limpo.

- Tanto faz – Jensen suspira aborrecido.

- Você vai ficar desse jeito para o resto da noite?

- Ué, você agora também decidirá para mim como eu deveria estar? – Jensen atira em resposta.

- Deixa pra lá – Jared responde no mesmo tom de voz entediado de Jensen usou e se dirige para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força atrás dele, não sendo capaz de lidar por mais nenhum minuto com o mau humor de Jensen.

Jensen ouve o chuveiro sendo ligado e ele se senta na cama. Este definitivamente não foi o romântico e relaxado final de semana que ele tinha imaginado, que ele tinha desejado. Ele tinha esperado que Jared estaria surpreso pela ideia, que ele poderia ver o significado disso tudo, que ele se mostrasse bom humor com tudo. Talvez alguma flexibilidade? Supostamente era para ter sido divertido.

Jared costumava ser aquele que tinha ideias selvagens, repentinas, impulsivas, criativas e divertidas onde eles sempre se metiam. Jensen pegou o mapa. Ele sabe agora onde eles estavam e pôde ver que não estavam muito longe de casa, longe de Los Angeles. Bom. Isso é o que ele fará amanhã logo cedo. Apenas voltar para casa. Para seus filhos, que verdade seja dita, Jensen sente falta como a um membro. É bastante óbvio que Jared está muito mais preocupado sobre o restaurante dele do que sobre qualquer relacionada a Jensen e o casamento deles.

Jensen sente uma dor rasgar seu coração, no entanto ele não tem mais nenhuma energia para fazer algo sobre isso. Ele está cansado de se sentir tão frustrado. Ele se despe. O chuveiro ainda está ligado e correndo. Ele se enfia na cama. O chuveiro ainda corre. Ele suspira profundamente, tenta apagar a dor no seu peito, se deita com as costas viradas pro lado de Jared na cama e desliga as luzes. E o chuveiro continua ligado.

O quarto estava escuro pelo tempo que Jared saiu do chuveiro. Ele tinha tomado banho em poucos minutos, mas ele precisou ficar mais tempo debaixo do chuveiro para organizar seus pensamentos. O que estava errado com ele? O que tinha acontecido durante todo o final de semana? Ele tinha reclamado e resmungado por dois dias seguidos a respeito dos planos de Jensen. O que aconteceu ao jovem que teria amado isso? Houve um tempo que ele teria ficado imensamente feliz que Jensen estaria prestando e dando tanta atenção a ele. Um tempo em que ele teria apenas ficado nos braços de Jensen e teriam feito sexo em qualquer banheiro sujo de um bar de beira de estrada. Um tempo em que tudo que ele teria feito, era puxar seu marido nos braços e cobri-lo de beijos até ver aqueles lindos lábios inchados e os olhos verdes brilharem com amor e adoração.

Ele acendeu o pequeno abajur do seu lado na cama. Ele sabia que Jensen não estava dormindo pois ele podia ouvir o modo que ele respirava. Ele se sentou na borda da cama e ficou olhando as costas de Jensen se sentindo culpado, porque sabia que tinha feito Jensen se sentir miserável. Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente acariciou as costas de Jensen. Ele pôde sentir Jensen reagir ao toque suave.

- Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito – Jared diz calmamente. Jensen não se mexe e Jared se pergunta se seu marido sequer o ouviu. Jared se deita ao lado de Jensen, apoia um braço sob a cabeça e continua olhando e acariciando as costas de Jensen. Jensen lentamente se vira, se aproxima de Jared e encosta sua testa no ombro do seu marido fechando os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito também. Eu estava sendo um burro – ele beija carinhosamente o braço de Jared.

- Não. Eu sou o único que agiu como um completo idiota – Jared agora está se desculpando gentilmente, enquanto de deita de costas e traz Jensen para junto de si.

- Verdade – Jensen responde, mas seu leve sorriso diz a Jared que ele está brincando.

E então Jared o aperta bem junto de si, enrosca as pernas nele e beija a testa de Jensen, aspirando aquele cheiro que pertence apenas a seu lindo marido. Jensen o abraça um pouco mais apertado, enfia o nariz na curva do pescoço de Jared e permanece acariciando os cabelos macios do moreno. Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas compartilhando o calor e aconchego um do outro. Jared então coloca um dedo sob o queixo de Jensen e o força olhar para ele. Jared sorri.

- Sabe, nós agora temos que ter um bom sexo e fazermos as pazes de forma correta.

- Não! Sério? Nós deveríamos? – Jensen faz uma expressão como se o pensamento sobre sexo o desagradasse.

- As regras dizem isso – Jared beija Jensen.

- E quem somos nós para ferrar com as regras, certo? – Jensen pergunta sorrindo se entregando a outro beijo apaixonado de Jared.

- Concordo. Não há nenhuma razão para lutarmos contra elas – a mão de Jared está atrás da cabeça de Jensen e seus beijos se tornam mais fortes à medida que suas necessidades aumentam.

E porque Jensen não está muito vestido na cama, e ele apenas tinha acabado de sair do banho, é realmente rápido e fácil se livrarem do resto de roupas, e então Jared pode finalmente deixar seu corpo nu sentir todo o calor do corpo de Jensen. Eles se abraçam e Jensen suspira de olhos fechados. É ainda tão delicioso sentir a pele de Jared contra ele, todo musculoso e quente. Jensen geme baixinho quando o pênis de Jared se esfrega contra sua virilha, todo duro e pronto. Jared não perde tempo e sua mão desce pela barriga de Jensen.

Jensen arfa quando Jared segura seu membro junto ao dele e os movimenta juntos. Ele tinha pensado que Jared levaria algum tempo para chegar as vias de fato e iria preferir ficar nas preliminares, mas Jensen realmente não dá a mínima se Jared resolveu ir direto ao ponto. Jared parece ter um único objetivo, ele quer ouvir Jensen implorar por alívio e ele sabe exatamente como fazer isso acontecer. Ele empurra Jensen facilmente de costas, ergue os braços dele acima da cabeça e o segura firmemente pelos pulsos. Jensen fecha os olhos enquanto Jared o segura e começa a se esfregar lentamente por cima dele.

- Não pare! – Jensen sussurra – Não ouse...

Jared o beija, sua língua invade a boca de Jensen e silencia os murmúrios de Jensen com facilidade. Jensen geme e Jared simplesmente ama os barulhos que seu marido faz, os gemidos que mostram o quão excitado ele está e o quão entregue ele fica nos braços de Jared.

Os lábios de Jared abruptamente deixam os de Jensen e o grito de desapontamento de "Não" na boca de Jensen é substituído por um ofegante "Sim" quando ele sente a boca de Jared ir direto pro seu pênis. A boca quente, a língua macia e eficiente de Jared deixam Jensen completamente sem nenhuma capacidade de raciocinar. A partir desse ponto, tudo se torna um borrão, e com a mão no cabelo de Jared ele se entrega totalmente para o êxtase que Jared traz.

**DOMINGO DE MANHÃ**

Jensen repentinamente percebe que há algo muito estranho o acordando porque alguém está mordiscando sua orelha. Jensen tenta abrir os olhos, e o suave "Eu te amo" de Jared faz o cabelo de sua nuca eriçar e envia um arrepio por sua coluna. Jensen sorri e Jared o vira em seus braços para beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Eu amo acordar desse jeito – Jensen está quase ronronando como um gato.

- Imaginei que você gostaria – Jared responde acariciando a bochecha de Jensen – Eu gosto de acordá-lo assim – eles voltam a se beijar.

- Você pediu o café da manhã de novo? – Jensen ficou por cima do corpo de Jared e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro de Jared.

- Não. Eu estou certo que essa manhã, teremos que descer e conseguir algo fora do hotel para comer – Jared acaricia as costas de Jensen e completa triste – Infelizmente... Agora, com você assim desse jeito, eu gostaria de não ter ficado tão chateado ontem a noite quando chegamos.

- Sim... Desculpe por isso – Jensen responde, desejando que ele tivesse mantido sua boca fechada, porque agora ele sente o clima mudar de novo.

- Tudo bem – Jared suspira e empurra gentilmente Jensen para fora dele e se senta recostando na cabeceira e vendo Jensen se sentar a frente dele – Eu andei pensando em algumas coisas na noite passada, enquanto você dormia e para ser honesto... Eu sinto muito. Me desculpe de verdade... Eu entendia o que você estava fazendo, mas eu não poderia sequer tentar me juntar a você nesse caminho... Eu me mantive apenas resmungando, apenas arranjando motivos para ficar aborrecido.

- O restaurante é importante para você. Eu deveria ter percebido isso – Jensen se desculpa – Mas eu já entendi isso e hoje nós iremos dirigir de volta para casa. Nós estamos andando em círculos e se nós sairmos por volta de dez horas, nós deveremos estar em casa por volta de duas horas da tarde, e nós chegaremos a tempo de você ficar um pouco com as crianças e ainda ir para o trabalho e tomar as rédeas da situação no restaurante essa noite.

- E nós? - Jared pergunta.

- Esqueça isso. Não é importante. Eu estraguei tudo de um jeito desproporcional – Jensen dá de ombros.

- Não. Você não estragou. Nós estávamos nos perdendo, nos afastando apenas como nós fizemos anos atrás, quando perdemos Elizabeth e pensamos que poderíamos atravessar isso sem estarmos juntos, sem conversar, sem prestar atenção no nosso casamento. Nem com todo problema com Robert a gente se distanciou como estávamos fazendo por esses últimos meses – Jared teve que admitir – E foi uma boa ideia tomar uma providência sobre isso, antes que um de nós, ou ambos, fizéssemos outro erro – Jensen pode imediatamente ouvir a sinceridade e o remorso na voz de Jared.

Jensen se aproxima de Jared e o olha dentro dos olhos. Jared relutantemente segura o olhar. Jensen estende a mão e pega as de Jared entre as suas. Jensen fica acariciando a com o polegar a mão de Jared em silêncio, e então traz ambas as mãos de Jared aos lábios, fecha os olhos e beija. Ele coloca outro beijo sobre a aliança de casamento deles e volta a olhar nos olhos de Jared. Jared está surpreso pela intensidade do gesto simples e fica curioso sobre o que Jensen vai falar. Jensen pode sentir a ansiedade do seu marido.

- Eu não quero fazer isso apenas sobre mim, ou se me sinto ou não negligenciado e o quão eu posso estar certo ou errado. Um tempo atrás, quando nós estávamos tendo problemas, você me acusou de... como foi mesmo que você disse?... Oh, sim... "consumidor de todo oxigênio da sala" e eu jurei naquele dia que eu tentaria mudar, que eu buscaria ser um parceiro melhor para você... Eu tentei... tentei duramente não te desapontar mais, não te deixar achando que você não fosse importante para mim, porque você é Jay. Você e nossos filhos são o meu mundo, a minha vida...

- Eu sei – Jared diz baixinho, apertando a mão de Jensen.

- Isso tem que ser sobre _nós_ e não apenas sobre _mim_.

- Concordo.

- Jared ... – Jensen está prestes a se defender novamente quando ele para com uma carranca – Espere. Você concorda? Sem nenhum argumento?

- Com certeza. Eu tenho feito um monte decisões apenas por mim mesmo, por conta própria sem trocar uma única palavra com você. Se tivesse sido o contrário, você fazendo isso, eu teria criado uma celeuma, uma confusão e acusado que você não estava me tratando como um parceiro, como um marido, como um companheiro de vida... E aqui estou eu, ignorando sua parte em nosso relacionamento e ficando chateado quando você chama minha atenção, quando você tenta me mostrar meu comportamento... Foi bem injusto.

Jensen parece totalmente surpreso pelas desculpas fáceis de Jared e Jared pode perceber isso claramente na expressão e nos olhos confusos de Jensen, e então ele sorri e pega o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos.

- Jen, você fez a coisa certa – Jared diz gentilmente acariciando a bochecha de Jensen com o polegar – Você fez o certo por nós – Jared se inclina e beija Jensen levemente nos lábios e na ponta do nariz.

- Uau! Uau... Eu acho que não estou acostumado com pessoas _ouvindo _o que eu digo – Jensen responde.

Jared sorri ao ligeiro sarcasmo nas palavras e voz de Jensen.

- Tecnicamente falando, eu acho que você pode estar certo e um monte de pessoas não o ouvem, talvez porque você fale demais e não deixe espaço para outros falarem. Inclusive dentro da família Ackles – ele diz divertido enquanto Jensen faz uma carranca.– Mas eu não nasci um Ackles, eu me tornei um.. Então, eu ouço você…às vezes, certo? - Jared não resiste ao biquinho e o beija gentilmente nos lábios.

Quando Jared finalmente interrompe o beijo, Jensen permanece sentado de olhos fechados. Jensen lentamente abre os olhos e mais uma vez Jared apenas ama tudo que consegue ver dentro daquela imensidão verde. E Jared vê uma ponta de insegurança dentro dos olhos de Jensen. Aquilo aperta o peito de Jared, ainda mais quando ele ouve:

- Nós estamos bem, Jay? – Jensen morde o lábio inferior.

- Sim, estamos – Jared acena e diz olhando nos olhos de Jensen – Eu te amo.

- E eu amo você. Eu estava com tanto medo...

- Shhh... Não fale mais nada – Jared novamente o silencia com um suave beijo – Não há nenhuma razão para ficar com medo. Eu recebi sua mensagem em alto, claro e bom som e a maior parte de nosso final de semana pode ter sido ferrado, mas... vamos fazer esse dia o melhor de todos, tá?

Jensen acena e então Jared o empurra de volta para cama e dentro de segundo ele está de novo em cima de Jensen. A mão do loiro, corre suavemente pelas costas do moreno e quando chega na cintura, Jensen o agarra com as duas mãos e o puxa bem apertado contra seu corpo.

- Me ame. Faça amor comigo – Jensen pede.

Ele não precisa dizer duas vezes. A boca de Jared está sobre a dele, faminta, exigente, as mãos de Jared vagueando pelo corpo de Jensen e ele pode sentir a excitação do moreno contra a dele. Membro tocando membro, pele contra pele, pernas se entrelaçando e bocas sendo exploradas.

Os braços de Jensen estão bem apertados em volta de Jared e há um pequeno grito de surpresa vindo de Jared quando Jensen repentinamente vira os dois na cama, ficando por cima de Jared. Eles quase caem da cama, mas Jensen o segura forte e ambos caem na risada ao mesmo tempo, mas Jensen rapidamente cobre a boca de Jared com um beijo molhado e exigente.

Jared afasta completamente os lençóis, deixando ambos expostos na cama, com toda a nudez deles, acaricia as costas de Jensen, até chegar na bunda dele, aperta os músculos firmes lá, provocando a entrada de Jensen. Jensen interrompe o beijo, olha profundamente nos olhos de Jared, acaricia o rosto dele e diz com a voz suave:

- Vamos fazer o melhor deste dia e apenas nos divertir voltando para casa. Ok? – ele sugere e Jared acena com a cabeça e o beija novamente.

Capota do carro abaixada de novo, vento batendo no rosto e cabelos deles, Jensen cantarolando alguma música do Queen, eles viajam calmamente de volta para Los Angeles. Desta vez, ambos estão relaxados, curtindo a vista e fazendo comentários aleatórios sobre algo que veem, sorrindo várias vezes um para outro. Jensen dirige com apenas uma mão, a outra está acariciando a coxa de Jared, e Jared tem a mão por cima do assento do carro, acariciando a nuca de Jensen.

Jared estima que eles estejam em casa em no máximo uma hora e meia, mas de repente ele não sente mais necessidade de estar no restaurante, de estar em casa, mesmo que ele esteja doendo de saudade de seus filhos. Uma placa na estrada informa que há um grande posto de gasolina com uma lanchonete próximo, o que dá a Jared uma ideia. Ele se vira para Jensen e sugere:

- Que tal um café e um sanduíche?

- Isso parece muito bom para mim – Jensen responde, percebendo que seria mesmo muito bom comer alguma coisa. Jensen estaciona e sai rápido do carro. Jared ainda está sentado dentro do carro.

- Você vem ou não Jay? – Jensen pergunta ao ver que Jared reluta em sair do carro.

- Hum, você se importa de ir fazendo os pedidos e eu entro daqui a pouco? Eu quero ligar para o restaurante e o sinal dentro da lanchonete pode ser ruim – Jared dá a Jensen um olhar se desculpando.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer que eu peça para você? – Jensen pergunta despreocupadamente.

- Surpreenda-me – Jared responde com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que isso era algo perigoso de dizer. Jensen sorri, se inclina e dá um beijo rápido nele antes de se dirigir para a lanchonete.

- Você tem que mudar de faixa, ou você vai perder a saída que temos que entrar – Jensen diz a Jared, que agora está dirigindo.

- Eu sei – Jared responde sorrindo.

- Jared...

- Eu sei Jensen.

- Ah que ótimo! Você perdeu nossa saída. Agora teremos que andar mais cinco quilômetros para fazer o retorno!

- Desculpe – Jared sorri com todas as suas covinhas. Jensen dá um suspiro irritado, mas quando ele vê o sorriso no rosto de Jared ele suspeita de algo.

- Você...você não está planejando voltar para casa? – Jensen rapidamente percebe.

Jared sorri ainda mais amplo.

- E para onde estamos indo? Você tem um plano melhor do que eu tive? – Jensen pergunta curioso.

- Claro que tenho. Eu sou muito melhor nessas coisas de "espontaneidade" do que você. Afinal isso é algo natural para mim – Jared sorri para Jensen – Eu fiz uma reserva para nós no Bacara Resort. Até amanhã a tarde.

- Sério? – Jensen pergunta erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – Jared responde colocando a mão na coxa dele.

- Quando? – Jensen coloca a mão dele por cima da de Jared, acariciando suavemente.

- Quando eu supostamente liguei para o restaurante na parada para o lanche – Jared traz a mão de Jensen aos lábios e a beija.

- Você é ótimo! – Jensen responde quase em reverência, entrelaçando ainda mais os dedos.

- Eu sei disso – Jared responde sorrindo e pisca seus olhos repetidamente como aquelas moças bobocas convencidas e Jensen dispara a rir.

Ele puxa a mão de Jared em direção a seus lábios e devolve o beijo, se recostando no assento do carro e olhando seu marido levá-los a um de seus hotéis favoritos, aquele hotel onde eles tinham passado a lua de mel, onde eles tinham trocado as alianças certas, onde eles tinham comemorado a gravidez dos seus dois filhos e também a adoção de Sophia. Aquele hotel que eles não tinham estado desde que tiveram que voltar correndo para casa por causa de Alan. Aquele lugar em Santa Barbara também fazia parte da história deles e Jensen sorriu fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto.

- Uau! Como eu _amo_ essa vista – Jensen suspira contente depois de abrir as portas do quarto e ver o amplo oceano a sua frente. Jared murmura algo e vem por detrás de Jensen e envolve seus braços em volta da cintura de Jensen.

- É realmente uma vista fantástica, mas eu prefiro outra vista – Jared beija o pescoço de Jensen – uma vista que inclui alguém nu na cama, gemendo e implorando pelo meu pau dentro dele.

- Jantar primeiro. Algo dentro de mim mais tarde – Jensen negocia, inclinando mais o pescoço para Jared continuar beijando ao mesmo tempo que traz a mão de Jared para beijá-la.

- Uma rapidinha, então jantar, e depois mais sexo em qualquer lugar que você queira – Jared faz uma contra-oferta, beijando o rosto de Jensen, indo em direção à orelha e mordiscando. Jensen se vira nos braços do seu marido.

- Hum... Sexo. Jantar. Jacuzzi e depois...

- Fechado. Qualquer coisa. – Jared corta Jensen, não o deixando terminar.

- Não aceite tão rapidamente – Jensen incorpora o modo advogado falando – eu poderia ter sugerido um jogo de buraco no hall do hotel ou então ver um jogo de beisebol na TV.

- Buraco? Beisebol? – Jared repete abraçando mais apertado Jensen – É realmente isso o que você quer? – Jared se esfrega levemente em Jensen.

- Não – Jensen responde sorrindo abraçando Jared pelo pescoço.

- Foi o que pensei. Sou bom em adivinhar pensamentos – Jared o beija levemente nos lábios – Você iria sugerir mais sexo? Na varanda?

- Sim – dessa vez Jensen o puxa para um beijo mais demorado.

- Então eu estava certo ao aceitar tão rapidamente o acordo – Jared fala convencido – Caso encerrado. Tribunal suspenso.

Sem querer desperdiçar mais um segundo com essa discussão inútil, Jared começa empurrar Jensen em direção a enorme cama, e o loiro deita-se rapidamente, arrancando os sapatos com os dedos dos pés e abrindo as pernas para deixar Jared se acomodar entre elas. Rapidamente sua camiseta está no chão, seguida por outras peças de vestuário dele e de Jared.

Eles afastam o grosso edredom que cobre a cama, e sentem a maciez do lençol contra a pele, e então Jensen assume os movimentos. A mão dele está entre as pernas de Jared, tocando provocantemente a entrada de Jared e isso faz com que Jared fique rapidamente excitado e sem conseguir pensar direito. Jared geme quando Jensen tenta enfiar um dedo dentro dele, e Jensen o puxa para um beijo duro, faminto e profundo. Isso faz Jared estremecer, e Jensen alcança o lubrificante que está no criado mudo.

Jensen derrama lubrificante nos seus dedos e começa a enfiá-los dentro de Jared de novo. Os movimentos dos dedos de Jensen levam Jared a loucura, e ele goza tão rápido que ele não consegue sequer avisar Jensen sobre isso, até que seja tarde demais e seu esperma está jorrando sobre a barriga de Jensen. Jared faz um pequeno som de desapontamento mas Jensen apenas ri.

- Bem, você queria uma rapidinha antes do jantar – Jensen dá um apertão no membro de Jared que continua pulsando.

- E claro, você não iria deixar de lado o acordo – Jared diz ofegante.

- Hum-hum.. É só _depois_ do jantar e da Jacuzzi que realmente vai começar o sexo pra lá de gostoso, ardente, onde eu vou fazer você gritar e implorar por misericórdia – Jensen diz sério com um leve tom de provocação.

- Mesmo? Você e qual exército? – Jared brinca.

- Eu não preciso de um exército. Eu já provei que posso submetê-lo a qualquer coisa com apenas uma mão – Jensen responde presunçosamente, mexendo os dedos da mão que ainda estão dentro de Jared.

Jared começa a rir alto, sai de cima de Jensen agarrando o travesseiro e jogando na cabeça de Jensen. Todo o gesto tem um toque de amor e intimidade que pertence apenas a eles. Jensen agarra a mão de Jared e o impede de jogar outro travesseiro. Eles fingem uma luta, não se importando com o esperma na barriga de Jensen que está sendo espalhado pelos lençóis. Quando eles param ofegantes, Jared está em cima de Jensen, respirando pesadamente próximo ao rosto do loiro que sorri brilhantemente. Jared ergue a mão e passa pelos cabelos curtos de Jensen. Ele olha dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos, se abaixa e beija profundamente seu marido. Quando ele afasta Jensen apenas diz:

- Eu te amo.

- Não mais do que eu – Jared afunda no pescoço de Jensen enquanto sente seu marido o abraçar apertado e beijar seu pescoço.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Culpem a música de Bruno Mars e meus dias cansativos no trabalho e em casa para que eu tivesse inspiração para escrever isso. Mais um pedacinho da vida deles: Jensen, Jared (e filhos? ).**

**Quem quiser saber sobre o hotel onde Jensen e Jared foram, acesse aqui: w w w. bacararesort  (claro que sem os espaços. Retire os espaços, copie e cole no seu navegador). Se não aparecer por aqui, basta irem no Google e digitar Bacara Resort, Santa Barbara – California. **

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Devo continuar a escrever mais sobre eles? **

Vou responder às reviews dos capítulos anteriores aqui. E assim é como eu farei com as reviews que não tem conta no FF, ok? A cada novo capítulo eu respondo por aqui as reviews que forem me deixando. Obrigado. As pessoas que tem conta no FF eu respondo via PM mesmo.

**Reviews deixada no capítulo "Dia das mães"**

**Su Winchester** Não, não, não vale chorar! Hehehe.. Não era essa minha intenção, juro.. Mas acho que seu choro é de alegria né? Então tá valendo, certo? Fico contente que você esteja gostando dessa saga de Jensen, Jared e a pequena família deles.

E não se preocupe em cadastrar, eu respondo todas as reviews de um jeito ou de outro.

Abração, Max.

**Cleia** Obrigado por comentar. Fico contente que tenha gostado desse meu 'verse'. Sim, eu vou continuar e espero que você tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, de mais uma pequena parte da vida deles. E não, não tenho twitter, mas estou pensando em criar um. Ainda não me decidi. Tenho e-mail onde vc pode conversar comigo, meu e-mail se encontra no final do capítulo 5 da minha fanfic "Seguir em Frente". E sobre Angel, eu já estou escrevendo a continuação. Muito obrigado. Abração, Max.

**Reviews deixadas no capítulo "E existem as perguntas"**

**Su Winchester ** Uau, que honra! Fico feliz que meus textos traga tão bons sentimentos em você! E eu acredito sim que um dia o amor possa vencer todo e qualquer preconceito. Luto diariamente para isso, e consegui parte disso na minha vida pessoal. E sim Robert adora seus papais, e é muito, mas muito inteligente. Alan e Donna são os típicos avós, os avós que toda e qualquer criança merece ter. E a medida que eu for escrevendo mais sobre esse verse, vc vai saber o que houve no passado. Espero que tenha gostado de mais esse pedacinho aqui sobre essa família. Obrigado por ler e comentar. Abração.

**Cleia** Ahh obrigado! Muito obrigado! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e vi que você leu Dia das Mães. Eu não sei onde você estava, mas espero que continue por aqui, apreciando minhas humildes palavras e pensamentos. Muito obrigado por seu comentário tão gentil. Abração, Max.


End file.
